


give me everything you got

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Riding, Unsafe Sex, but they have magic so like it's fine, here be smut, well porn with the barest hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: They click the door shut behind them and Ricky picks Sofie up right away. She giggles and wraps her legs around him and kisses him some more as he carries her the few feet to the bedroom. “You look so good tonight, Sof,” he says between kisses and he can feel her smile against his mouth. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night.”
Relationships: Esther Sinclair/Ricky Matsui, Sofia Bicicleta/Ricky Matsui, Sofia Bicicleta/Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're poly okay!! I refuse to apologize for this.

“Mr. March,” Sofie demurs playfully. She wraps her arms around his neck and Ricky pulls her in firmly by the waist so they stand pressed together in the low light of the kitchen. The electric kettle whistles happily in the background as he closes the gap to kiss her. Kissing Sofie is nothing like kissing Esther, but he loves them both, his brilliant lovely girlfriends. Sofie likes a lot of tongue and to bite his lower lip and to cling to his biceps in a way that causes a rush in his stomach. She leans all her weight on him and trusts him to catch her and he always does. 

They’re just back from their date night, just the two of them out at the pho place a few blocks down, tucked into a tiny table so their knees brush together eating bowls of noodles the size of their heads. Sofie falls in his arms and he kisses her until they hear the snap of the kettle turning itself off. Then they part and do their unspoken routine: Sofie gets the mug from the cabinet and the soy milk from the fridge, Ricky procures a tea bag, spoon, and the sugar jar. Esther’s study door is cracked open and her study playlist quietly hums a piano melody that’s interspersed with the clattering of her mechanical keyboard and the flipping of heavy book pages. 

“Special delivery,” Ricky says as they duck into the room with her tea, and Esther looks up from her monitor with a weary smile. She looks beautiful, like always, in her big green sweatshirt (stolen from Sofie at some point) and leggings, one foot tucked up on the chair with her. 

“Thanks,” she says in that soft long-day-hard-work voice she gets, taking the mug and cradling it close. “Nice night?”

“Yeah,” Sofie says, crossing to press quick little kisses to Esther’s temple, nose, mouth. Ricky can see how some of the tension drips from Esther’s shoulders as she does. “We’ll be in bed, come join us when you can.” 

Esther smirks, but it’s tired, none of the usual teasing heat behind her gaze. Ricky has half a mind to scoop her right out of her chair and make her come snuggle and go to sleep with them. “I’ll be done in a bit,” Esther says, cracking her neck and starting to turn back to her computer. “You two have fun now.” 

They click the door shut behind them and Ricky picks Sofie up right away. She giggles and wraps her legs around him and kisses him some more as he carries her the few feet to the bedroom. “You look so good tonight, Sof,” he says between kisses and he can feel her smile against his mouth. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night.” 

“Mm I  _ know _ ,” Sofie says. “I thought we weren’t going to even make it to dinner. I can’t believe Esther didn’t say anything,” she fakes a pout and he kisses it away readily. They both know Esther’s in the middle of something big and wizard-y for the society and has barely had time for anything else this past week. 

He sets her on the bed and steps back to unbutton his shirt. She watches him through her lashes and leans back on her elbows, dragging her thighs together and biting her lip as she watches him. Ricky doesn’t know anything about fashion, but he does know that Sofie in a short pale blue dress with thin straps that shows off her collarbone and arm muscles and thighs is something beautiful to behold. He gets his shirt and pants off and tossed in the general direction of the laundry bin and goes to sit on the bed in his t-shirt and briefs, scooping Sofie into his lap for maximum kissing access. 

She goes happily to him and melts into his chest as he kisses her breathless, both of them loathe to come up for air. Sofie runs her hands over his shoulders and arms slowly and he slides one hand into the soft curls at the nape of her neck and firmly holds one of her thighs, just under the hem of her skirt, with the other. She mentioned she liked that once, that there was something reassuring or possessive or teasing about having his hand there, so he tries to do it often, since she likes it, but not so often that the delight of it fades. 

“Ricky,” she finally gasps against his mouth. They’ve been kissing for a while, he can’t keep track of time like this, not with a lapful of a beautiful woman. He gently uses the hand in her hair to tip her chin back and kisses the line of her jaw, down the smooth skin of her throat. Sofie’s thumbs dig into his traps and she moans as his teeth graze over her pulse. Her skin smells like vanilla and citrus and he can hear the way her pulse beats against her skin and when she swallows.

“Sofie,” he says against her neck, pressing another little kiss there. 

“ _ Ricky _ ,” her tone is more desperate now, more insistent, more impatient. He finds the cold metal of the zipper that runs down her spine and slowly drags it down, silky fabric falling away from her skin. She pulls away from him a little and the straps slide down over her shoulders and biceps as she reaches between them to tug his t-shirt up and over his head.

He takes a second to strip out of his shirt and immediately gets his hands back on her, popping the clasp on her bra and pulling her back into him so they’re pressed bare chest to bare chest in a sloppy kiss. His dick is extremely interested in the proceedings and he relishes in the bite of Sofie’s nails into his back as he palms one of her breasts and scrapes his thumb over her hard nipple. Sofie says she doesn’t really get a lot out of having her tits played with, just not really sensitive there, but she isn’t opposed to it. Some embarrassing part of Ricky’s brain is like  _ yeah boobs!,  _ so he likes to give her chest a little attention anyways, if only for his own enjoyment of fondling soft skin. 

He keeps kissing her and flips them so he’s hovering above her on the bed. This, he knows she likes, because she’s said so and from the way she pulls him down to her. Their hips slot together and he grinds against her and Sofie practically  _ purrs _ into their kiss. “Sofie, babe, you look so good,” he says between kisses. She’s so warm and soft beneath him and Ricky loses himself in the feeling of her mouth and body, just a little bit. 

Sofie wiggles a little and they get her dress off the rest of the way and Ricky hates to pull away from her but he does to drag her panties down her legs in one swift motion. She’s an absolute sight, naked and flushed against the pillows, and he goes right back into her orbit without a second thought. Now Ricky gives himself a little space to work, stroking his hand down over the shaky plane of her stomach before dipping between her legs. She’s slick already and he drags her wetness around carefully with two fingers before pressing them to her clit and starting to circle slowly. Sofie makes all manner of pretty little noises against his mouth as he touches her, and her thighs keep twitching and her hands tighten on his neck and in his hair. He’s obsessed with the way she lets her pleasure run through her full body, every part of her affected by it, and whispers little sweet things to her when she’s bot kissing him breathless.

She moans, face crumpling, as she comes, thighs closing on his hand, and he works her through it with soft pressure on her clit as she shudders and her hips buck against him. “Fuck, oh my  _ god, Ricky,  _ fuck,” she keeps gasping against his mouth and he kisses her and lets her fuck into his mouth with her tongue as hard as she likes. “ _ Fuck _ , that was good,” she mumbles, but she’s looking at him hungrily now and her hands are smoothing over the plane of his abs. His cock twitches just looking at her, rumpled and pink and glowing in the sheets of their bed, and he knows she felt it because a wicked smile comes across her face and she gropes him firmly through his underwear. “Take these off,” she says. “I want you, come on.” 

And who is he to argue with that? He yanks his briefs unceremoniously off and his cock bounces briefly against his thigh before Sofie’s hands are on it, smoothing up and down his length. She crawls into his lap and jerks him off with both hands in an undulating pressure that wipes his entire brain empty. Ricky buries his face in her chest and presses kisses to her sternum with his final brain cell. “Mm, was thinking about this all night,” she says near his ear and he can’t help but to tighten his grip on the backs of her thighs, spread wide over his lap. “You look so damn good in a tie. Thought about if you fucked me in the bathroom, just fucking bent me over the sink and gave it to me hard and then -“ She gasps as he bites down on her collarbone, almost reflexively. “Then had to - to sit through dinner like that -“ 

He makes it back up to her mouth and drags his tongue against hers heavily. She’s so warm in his lap, her hands on his hard cock and god, he wants her so badly. “You want it?” he asks, mouth still pressed against her. Ricky almost doesn’t recognize his own voice, and Sofie shivers a little. He reaches between them and joins his hand with hers, moving to drag his cockhead against her slick folds. 

“Fuck yeah,” Sofie says, and she rolls her hips forward and he moves to meet her and she sinks down on him, mouths still locked together. The wet heat of her cunt around him - Ricky doesn’t have the words for how good it feels. His blood rushes, he thanks magic for 100% effective birth control, and he pulls Sofie back into his mouth to kiss her some more. Sofie kisses him distractedly and he can feel how she shifts her weight around to get comfortable and find a good angle before she slowly starts to rock herself on him. It’s not quite riding, just a low grind, and it feels incredible, intimate and sensual. Ricky’s so fucking hard and this feels just - just awesome. His brain’s offline with pleasure, he just knows to kiss Sofie and hold her tight and let her use him, hips hitching as her clit drags against his pubic bone. 

It’s a terrible angle but he manages to get a hand between them and thumbs over her clit, pressing gently against her. She moans and starts to bounce herself in his lap and Ricky rolls his hips up to meet her and she moans louder, head tipping back. He kisses down her neck and keeps his thumb pressed against her and ignores the ache in his thighs from kneeling on the bed because god this feels good. Sofie gets so fucking tight around him as she gets more worked up and it’s so fucking hot how she shakes and moans and he snaps his hips up to meet hers, driving into her wet heat until she cries out and collapses against him, breathing heavily into his shoulder as her hips jerk and thighs squeeze around him.

“Fuck,  _ Ricky _ ,” she gasps, clawing a little at his back. He’s still so deep inside her and it feels insanely good, but he’s a modern guy and tamps down his caveman brain urge to slam her flat to the bed and fuck her. She kisses him wetly and reverently and he can feel it when she purposefully clenches down around him. Sofie laughs at whatever face he must be making when she does and brushes his hair back away from his face. Her face is full of color and she feels so damn good and god, Ricky tries not to be selfish but he  _ wants _ . He wants to fuck her in every conceivable position and he wants to bury his face in her pussy and he wants to  _ come _ , all up in her and on her face and chest and stomach. His orgasm is hot in his stomach and he  _ wants _ it and it must be written all over his face because Sofie kisses him again with a laugh.

“Baby, you know you don’t need my permission,” she murmurs against his mouth. She rises up in his lap and sinks down all the way on his cock and he can’t help the moan that rips through his throat. “Want you to stop being so damn  _ polite _ , Ricky, just give it to me, you know I can take it.” It’s all he needs, consent checkbox ticked and he rolls them so she’s splayed beneath him and fucks into her hard. 

“ _ Sofie _ ,” he half growls in her ear as he fucks messily into her and she giggles and wraps her legs around him, urging him on. The slick slide of his cock through her wet cunt is incredible, he can’t focus on anything but the bright light at the end of his tunnel vision on coming. He does come with a guttural moan, hips slapping up against the backs of her thighs one final time as release washes through him. Sofie tightens around him which is a little mean if only for how it makes all the sensations sharper.

Ricky comes back into himself slowly, like an old computer rebooting. He kisses Sofie carefully and tries to be gentle as he pulls out but she gasps as he does, probably oversensitive. There’s quite the mess all over both of them but it’s nothing a little  _ prestidigitation _ and a hot shower can’t fix. 

“Wow,” Esther says from the doorway. How long has she been standing there, looking smug and still holding her mug of tea? It's hard to tell on her dark skin, but Ricky thinks she might look a little flushed. “Oh! Don’t stop on my account. I just needed my phone charger.” 

“Esther, darling,” Sofie says. Her voice is pointed and sultry. “There are phone chargers in the kitchen. Admit you heard us and wanted to get some, take your pants off, and get over here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Esther can’t focus. She sips her tea and reads over her spreadsheet of demonic symbology. If she turns this  _ piano for studying _ playlist up any louder she won’t be able to use it as grey noise in the background. It’s not like she can even hear them to begin with, their brick walls are sturdy and soundproof and neither Ricky nor Sofie get particularly loud during sex. It’s just that she  _ knows _ they’re about twenty feet away from her, and her brain is doing a wonderful job coming up with all sorts of ideas of what they might be getting up to and what that might look like or feel like. 

It’s their date night, which doesn’t mean a lot now that they’re home. Date night for a pairing is about checking in formally and spending specific romantic quality time and then coming home to everybody together. God last week, she and Sofie went to the movies and made out in the back row together and then came home to find Ricky looking slippery and inviting in a bubble bath-Esther bites her lip and tucks those memories away firmly. When Sofie invited her to bed, she meant it, and Esther’s not going to be an intrusion if she goes. 

It’s just. Work. She needs to do work, to finish this report to send it off tomorrow afternoon. The minutes trickle by and she chews the inside of her mouth and sips her tea and puts together sloppy paragraphs. Finally, she decides she’d rather get up early tomorrow to properly finish this all out than continue to pretend to be focused. Esther turns out her office lights, closes her laptop, and walks -  _ walks _ , she’s moving at a very normal not desperate pace - up the hall to their room. 

Sofie and Ricky aren’t  _ loud _ during sex but they also aren’t  _ quiet _ either, and she can hear their heavy breathing and soft moans and the slap of skin on skin through the door. Neither notices when she steps inside, and she leans back against the doorframe, content to watch for now. Sofie lets out this gorgeous cry as she comes and slumps into Ricky’s chest. He’s buried inside of her and Esther can see the way his arms and thighs are so tense and shaking with not moving. Sofie says something to him that Esther doesn’t quite catch and then he pushes her to the bed and fucks into her. The sight spreads warmth through her chest and lower belly, compersion, yes, at seeing her partners happy together, but also burning desire low in her stomach. 

She tightens her grip on her mug and squeezes her thighs together as she watches them. Ricky looks so good, a fine sheen of sweat over his back muscles and arms, and Sofie’s making these sweet little breathless noises as he fucks her. It’s so warm in the room and Esther both does and doesn’t want to interrupt them right now. Ricky cums and he pulls out of Sofie and they lie there in a messy puddle of nasty fluids, kissing languidly and they just look so damn -

“Wow,” she says, before she can stop herself. They both snap to look at her, and Sofie’s back arches as she looks at Esther upside-down and her tits bounce with it. She feels a little ashamed at having been caught watching, and backpedals. “Oh, don’t stop on my account, I’m just here...for my charger?”  _ Great _ lie, Sinclair, jeez. Someday Esther will escape her Christian upbringing’s terrible attitude about desiring sex but today is apparently not that day.

They both fix her with matching looks of  _ sure-you-did _ . “Esther,” Sofie says, and her voice sends a thrill up Esther’s spine, banks the coals in her belly. “There are phone chargers in the kitchen,” Yep, sure are, but  _ god _ is it hot when Sofie’s caught her like this. “Admit you heard us and wanted to get some, take your pants off, and-“ 

Sofie says something else but Esther’s not really listening. She deposits her mug on the bedside table and makes quick work of her leggings and sweatshirt before falling directly into Ricky’s lap to kiss him. He kisses her back slowly because he’s got that post-nut brain reboot, but his hands grab her hips firmly and she runs her hands over his arms and chest. There’s the heat of magic behind her as Sofie  _ prestidigitates  _ the worst of the mess away and then her soft mouth is on the sensitive line of Esther’s spine, pressing kisses down her back. She can’t help the way her back arches against the teasing feeling, gasping into her kiss with Ricky. 

The clasp of her bra pops open and Sofie’s hands come up and around her to squeeze gently at her chest. Sofie’s warm weight is all against Esther’s back and her mouth is pressing wet open-mouth kisses to her neck and her clever fingers are toying with Esther’s nipples in a way that makes her blood rush faster. Sofie doesn’t like having her chest played with but Esther does, almost an embarrassing amount. Her bra straps fall down her arms and she breaks away from Ricky’s mouth to let out a little noise of pleasure at the feel of Sofie’s hands playing with her tits. Ricky buries his face in her neck and presses hot kisses there, working his way down. It feels so fucking good and Esther tips her head back hopefully onto Sofie’s shoulder for more kisses. 

Sofie meets her right away and kisses her perfectly and insistently, dragging her tongue through Esther’s mouth and sucking on her lower lip. Esther closes her eyes and lets them touch her, sinks into the sensations like a hot bath and relaxes back against Sofie. Sofie’s hands drop away from her chest and smooth firmly down over the curve of Esther’s sides. Esther makes half a tiny noise of protest against her mouth but then Ricky’s mouth is hot and wet on her breast, dragging his teeth over her hard nipple and rolling her other tit through his big hand. She squirms at the feeling, sensitive and thrilling in her belly, and kisses Sofie back desperately. Sofie’s hands are still moving slowly over her sides, smooth palms down and her short nails dragging up. 

“Say it,” Sofie whispers against her mouth. Esther can feel heat -  _ more _ heat, somehow - fill her cheeks. She knows what Sofie wants to hear, knows there’s a challenge left unanswered. Sofie’s hands rest warm on the spread insides of her thighs and Ricky’s looking up at her with laughing brown eyes as his tongue laves generously over her chest. Esther can fucking feel how wet she is already, and she closes her eyes and tightens her grip on Ricky’s shoulders to try and steady herself enough to get the words out. “Admit it, Esther, you  _ want- _ “

Esther kisses her and breathlessly interrupts because she can’t take it. “Fuck, Sofie  _ please _ , I want it, couldn’t fucking  _ think _ knowing-knowing you were in here, wanted you so  _ bad, please _ .” She’d say anything to get those warm hands on her again, all modesty and pride stripped away because it’s Sofie and Ricky and they  _ love  _ her and this is just Sofie teasing to make this all somehow inexplicably excruciatingly hotter. 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Sofie says, so sweet, no meanness to her voice, and kisses her deeply again. Her hands slide back up Esther’s thighs and over her shaking stomach. One hand slips under her panties while the other goes to join Ricky’s on her chest and Esther can’t help how she moans into Sofie’s mouth. Sofie’s fingers drag up and down through her folds with no resistance, that’s how soaked Esther is already, and then retreats altogether. 

Esther pulls away from their kiss, ready to have to beg some more, but then Sofie nudges Ricky away from Esther’s chest and -  _ god _ they’re going to give her a heart attack because Sofie offers Ricky her fingers, visibly slick from Esther’s cunt and he takes them into his mouth happily. Ricky makes eye contact with her as he sucks the taste of her off Sofie’s fingers. Her brain is fucking melted, he looks so fucking good and his hands are still warm on her chest thumbing over her nipples. She’s shaking for sure with want and need and Sofie’s free hand slides right down into her underwear and the first contact of the fingers against her clit has Esther moaning desperately. Esther doesn’t know where to look or what to focus on so she tries to have a little bit of all of it: Ricky’s tongue sliding over Sofie’s hand, Sofie’s mouth on her neck, Ricky’s hands on her chest, two of Sofie’s fingers fucking into her while her thumb rubs circles over her clit. It feels enormous and overwhelming and she lets herself go, lets the joy and pleasure of being well taken care of, sandwiched between two beautiful people she loves, rip through her.

Her orgasm is hot in her belly and her thighs hurt from how wound up her muscles are but she lets them push her higher and higher until she comes with a cry, body doubling and breath heaving as the tension tightens and snaps in her body. She falls forward and Ricky’s right there to kiss her and he tastes like her, a little bit, holy  _ fuck _ . Sofie’s hand is gentler now but still touching her and it shoots sparks through her as her hips jolt and stutter against her fingers.

“Oh my god,” she says between kisses and Ricky laughs softly. 

“You look so beautiful,” he says, pressing more kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her mouth. “So hot, Esther, want to see you like this all the time.” She flushes at the compliment, suddenly hyperaware of how she’s positioned, slumped against Sofie’s chest with her knees spread wide over Sofie’s lap, her panties a damp mess, Ricky’s big hands on her chest and his wet mouth still ghosting against hers.

“So pretty, baby,” Sofie says, her voice low right against Esther’s ear. “Fucking gorgeous for us.” 

Ricky’s hands are still on her chest and he rolls one of her nipples through his fingers. She squirms and he smiles against her mouth before pulling away to press a deliberate kiss to the center of her sternum. He kisses lower, down her belly, keep scorching eye contact with her the entire time. Sofie’s hand slips out of her panties, wiping her wetness on the already ruined fabric, and brings her hands back up to toy with Esther’s chest. 

God, they’re menaces in bed and Esther loves them, loves this. Ricky looks up at her and she gets to watch the unbelievable flex of his forearms and hands as he fucking  _ rips her panties open _ , fabric splitting down the center line in just - there’s not even words, really, for how hot it is to watch. Sofie gasps a little and presses a hard kiss to the side of Esther’s neck and then Esther loses all sense of herself as Ricky’s warm tongue slides through the mess of her pussy and laps at her clit. Sofie’s maybe trying to talk dirty to her but Esther can’t focus on the words, just knows the low hum of her voice against her ear and the slick feel of Ricky’s mouth as he eats her out and she cums so quickly it hurts, oversensitive and delicious in her tired muscles. 

She screams, she thinks, chest heaving as her mind comes back into herself. Esther can be embarrassed later about losing her cool, right now she gets a hand in Ricky’s hair and rolls her hips to keep him there and it  _ hurts _ but it also feels divine, the most incredible mix of sensations burning through her body. Right now she  _ wants _ in a way that she doesn’t normally allow herself to want, full of lust and wild abandon and Sofie tips her head back and kisses her some more. Esther lets herself come and come, the tide rushing in her ears as she shakes. 

“Oh,  _ Esther _ ,” Sofie says, nearly reverently. Esther breathes deep through her nose, tries to recenter herself. “Fuck, you’re so hot, baby that was  _ so hot _ , love you so much sweetheart.” She kisses Esther some more and Esther lets her because she might’ve become jello at some point and even if she wanted to protest she couldn’t. “Do you want more?” Esther shakes her head because she doesn’t think she could bear it. “Okay,” Sofie kisses her again and then breaks away. 

Esther goes to protest, because hey, she definitely wants more kissing, but Ricky catches her mouth instead. He’s wiped his face off but he still tastes like her and she falls forward into his chest happily. Sofie disentangles their legs and shifts off the bed and Esther hears the click of the bathroom light and fan turning on. 

Their mouths do part, eventually, and Esther leans her forehead up against Ricky's. "Hey," he says softly. 

"Hi," she says. God, her thighs are going to be screaming from kneeling for so long when she does get up. "Have a nice night?" He laughs, almost incredulously, and she sighs. "I only meant-" 

"I know," he says, giving her one last soft kiss before swinging her up into his arms and making his way to the bathroom. Esther squeaks in surprise and then relaxes against his chest. There's a gust of hot steam from the shower through the bathroom door against her sweaty skin. "Date night was good. We talked about the promise ring thing, Sofie says she's into the idea but it might be too soon." 

"Good," Esther says. "We can give her all the time she needs." 


End file.
